


Tips on How to Ignore Someone (who has a crush on you)

by mayuuuu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CherryMaho, Fluff, Gen, M/M, as we go along, gonna add more, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuuuu/pseuds/mayuuuu
Summary: When Taeyong thought his life will be the same old thing as he ages, a blessing came through in a guise of... mind reading.or an alternate universe where a virgin Taeyong tries to ignore one officemate's huge crush and constantly fails. Also, with friends failing to conquer love on the side!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is tricky to read.  
> Italicized words are inner thoughts okay?  
> hmm

_Today, I am 29 years and 364 days old._ Lee Taeyong thought with a sigh as he waits for the pedestrian light to turn green. As usual, the business central is buzzing with overworked salary men briskly walking to their respective buildings, probably avoiding getting late which is something he should be doing as well.

Waking up on his blaring alarm, putting on his office clothes in record time, passing by the convenient store to buy his favorite cheese and ham sandwich plus banana milk combo, pretending to work as he waits for the clock to struck five in the afternoon, lay down in bed and go to dreamless sleep—rinse and repeat process. Same thing for god knows how long. He’s not getting tired of it though, surprisingly. Even with his mundane life, he’s quite content with how he lives.

Even in the presence of his peers…

“You know, Taeyong… Mr. Kwon gave me this tons of papers due tomorrow.” Jungwoo sorrowfully plays with his fingers, eyes downcast. _He’s using that voice on me again!_ Taeyong has this urge to roll his eyes heavenwards because he definitely knew where this conversation is headed. It’s like dejavu. “Remember that we just finished working on the Papermate account last week. That one where we had to research tons of data from five years ago? We even missed lunch and dinner and the train just to finish the proposal! Ah, it was tiring as hell. Those document files piled up like Eiffel Tower I thought it was endless! And now Mr. Kwon dumps me this account out of nowhere without telling me ahead of time. How cruel was that? He really is a slave driver!” exasperation evident in his voice.

_I know. I was the one who generally worked on it because you fell as sleep halfway._ Taeyong internally sighs.

“I’m still recovering from the fatigue and I have this really _really_ important thing that I need to do tonight. I don’t think I can finish the proposal on time. Do you know someone who can help me? Someone who has a big heart and enough kindness to pity a poor man like me? I’m really at my wits’ end.” Cue the puppy eye look which renders Taeyong’s weak heart defenseless. You know, the thing about that kicked puppy look is that when you try to ignore it, it makes you a cold-hearted villain. And the guilt won’t stop haunting you even in sleep. And Taeyong values his sleep very much. And he is a man who can’t ignore his colleagues and would just go with the flow even if he is a hundred percent against it.

“Wha—”

Jungwoo’s eyes gleams under the bright lighting in their office. “You’re done with your work, right?” which made Taeyong nod. “Can you help me?” Ah, Jungwoo knew when to use the magic word, eh?

“I—I’ll do it… if you don’t mind—uhmm…. Yeah. I have nothing to do—so, yeah. I can work on it after t-this…”

So out of the kindness in his pure heart, Taeyong swallows the lump in his throat, smiles a bit (which kind of makes him look like an idiot) and offers his service because he is someone who has no life outside of work unlike—

“Thank you so much, Taeyong! Lucas and I have been looking forward to this dinner reservation and you just saved me there. You’re really such a nice guy!”

_No need to rub it in my face that you have a blooming shojou love life and I don’t._

Thoughts starts plaguing his mind as he gathers the folders Jungwoo carelessly thrusted into his arms, meticulously separating each document to what he needed. There’s a lot of papers, excel files, and reports he need to read.

Checking his old wristwatch, Taeyong cringe at the time. _Guess I better start or I won’t finish this on time._

Ever since he was a kid, he’s always been a wallflower who people would start to remember if they want help or something done. Always the reliable guy. Taeyong had been too shy to say no, blushing from neck to the tips of his ears because he feels uncomfortable of the attention, so he ended up doing whatever he’s told to do. Assignments? Projects? Even using his savings to buy his classmates’ food from the nearest convenient store because apparently, they oh so conveniently lost their wallet somewhere—he’s done it.

He carried those traits as he grew older and is used to people taking advantage of his kindness.

Being too shy around people, it made it hard for him to date as well. Sure, he’s fallen in love… or liked someone for a while. But those feelings were too fleeting for him to even act on it. He’s the type to be content of what he has and is too afraid to make some changes. He’s not comfortable to adapt to new things. And he’s not popular at all, had this below average look— short on height, eyes too big, jaws too sharp, and lips too thin. Girls prefer manly guys, tall and handsome.

And smart.

And reliable.

Well, he’s kind of reliable… in running errands. But that’s not the point.

Even a manipulative person like Kim Jungwoo is seeing someone. Kim Jungwoo, the obnoxious dude who wears obnoxious suits and obnoxious cologne, seated behind his desk.

Taeyong sighs for the nth time, fixing the papers scattered on his desk. Glancing around, he could see his co-workers preparing to go home. _Ahhh, I want to go home and just sleep._ Taeyong bit his lower lip as he stares at them forlornly.

“I heard you closed yet another deal, Jaehyun! Waah, you really are the star of our department. I wish I could meet my monthly quota as fast as you. How do you do it?” Yerin, a colleague, clasps her hands under her chin, bats her thick eyelashes, and sighs wistfully as she eyes the taller male. “Maybe you can share us your trick?”

Taeyong cranes his neck to check his peers.

The tall male, Jaehyun, smiles softly and those illegal dimples shamelessly displays itself in full glory. “You think highly of me. I’m just doing what our seniors taught us during training. It’s just the same marketing strategy you follow.”

_Wah, his smile is blinding._ Taeyong winced, lowering on his seat as if that smile physically assaulted him.

“You’re just so good at what you do, Mr. Sales-Team-Ace! The Japanese investors liked the proposal!” another girl workmate commented, shyly punching Jaehyun’s arms.

Ah, right.

_A guy like him exists_ , Taeyong nods and thinks. Jung Jaehyun, Neo Culture Tech’s top sales agent three years in a row. Graduated with the highest honors in Seoul National University but decided to apply in this start-up company. Played various sports and has been super athletic as far as the gossip goes. Walking around the office with his long legs, smooth white skin, and honest to god beautiful smile. He’s also polite and good-natured. Can easily talk to anyone. Can perform miracles (closing leads from left and right). Wears the most fashionable (and most expensive) suits Taeyong has ever seen. And also, the most popular guy in the office. Truly the pride and joy of NCT.

Taeyong’s exact opposite.

“Why don’t we go out and celebrate. I know a good spot that offers excellent pork belly.” Another guy quips.

“That’s a good idea! We still have left-over budget from the team dinner two weeks ago.”

“Really, guys. You don’t have to.” Jaehyun says, bashful.

“Ey, don’t say that. It’s still a closed deal and a good reason to celebrate!”

“Yeah!”

_So… they decided to go out and have fun, huh. Good for them._

Taeyong tunes out the background noise and focused himself on the excel file displayed on his work computer. He doesn’t have the leisure to just stare and low-key eavesdrop on his co-workers whose already dead set on getting drunk on a weekday just because someone closed a million-worth deal. Nah. What Taeyong should prioritize is to get this proposal done before he misses the last train schedule.

Gently patting himself, Taeyong curls his fist and silently chanted _fighting_. He can finish this… and end this another boring day. Drowning himself to work would somehow ease his mind off of the most important fact that he’s trying to forget. Oh how he looks forward to tomorrow.

+

[5:42am] **JohnnySeo** : ur gonna ur have magic now TY  
[5:42am] **JohnnySeo** : any plans later?  
[5:42am] **JohnnySeo** : HAHAHAHAHAHA tell me once you start reading minds kay?  
[5:43am] **JohnnySeo** : but srsly, happy birthday!!!!!!!  
[5:45am] **JohnnySeo** : wanna hit the club and get ye cherry popped?  
[5:46am] **JohnnySeo** : kidding  
[5:46am] **JohnnySeo** : NOT. Hahhahaahhah  
[5:51am] **JohhnySeo** : kinda busy TY, let’s celeb on ur off~

Taeyong groans in frustration. His phone blared non-stop, effectively waking him up earlier than his alarm clock. What in the actual fudge cake? Taeyong squints again and again on his phone screen, reading Johnny’s message repeatedly. _He woke me up for this? THIS?????_

[5:56am] **TYong** : go fudge urself!!!!

Taeyong locks his phone and angrily tossed it somewhere, hears a loud thud, and regrets it fast. He still has a year on the phone plan god damn it!

Ugh. This is not how he wants to start the day.

Well, he doesn’t have any plans aside from coming to the office and potentially working on projects and paper works dumped on his desk—if he’s luckier, probably run some errand to the bakeshop just across their building. He has no friends, aside from Johnny, and the two messages he received today—one from said annoying friend and one from his mother—is a telltale of how socially detached he is in the society. With no one to invite for a drink and celebrate his birthday, he’s a hundred percent sure he’ll go home early today.

Sleep and plan out when he’s gonna adopt a cat to aid his lonely life. Most likely.

_Today, I am 30 years old… living a sad life… and would probably adopt a cat or two soon_.

Wearing his stuffy olive-green suit that he probably wore at least twice a week matched with the maroon necktie Johnny gifted him last Christmas, Taeyong started his day by walking leisurely to his favorite MiniStop store. He made a beeline towards the ready-to-eat section, quickly grabbing his favorite ham and cheese sandwich. He also took a bottle of banana milk.

He greets the store attendant, the same old man manning the cashier everyday. “Good morning.”

“Same old?” the old man smiles cheerfully, too cheerful for a weekday morning. He punched the purchase one by one. “That’s 3,500W total.”

Taeyong smiles, “One moment.”, then he slides a hand to his pocket, retrieving his coin purse. He gets the exact amount, depositing it on the old man’s waiting palm. “There you go, sir.”

_His clothes get more atrocious each day. What’s with the combination, really? He seems like a nice guy, but he needs to work on his fashion sense._

Wha—

Wait a minute. W-What?

Did he just hear the old man diss his office clothes?

“What?”

The old man eyed him for a second before placing Taeyong’s food inside the plastic with the store’s logo. He then extends his arm towards Taeyong, holding out the plastic bag.

A little too shaken, Taeyong dumbly moves to get said bag, very slightly touching the cashier’s hand. And then he’s assaulted by the same voice—Taeyong watched the old man raise a brow at him, mouth set straight, probably thinking he’s gone looney. _What’s his problem? Kids nowadays really._

There’s the voice again.

“W-What?”

“Huh? Kid, is there a problem?”

Taeyong shakes his head, biting his lower lip hard. _Oh my god, I’m hearing things!!!_ “N-No, there’s none. I-I-I should get going! Thankyousomuch!” and he’s out of the store, breezing away through the street, occasionally bumping on people as he makes his way towards the office in haste.

_“Early this morning?”_

_“Hey! Watch where you’re going, idiot!”_

_“Ah, I’m too sleepy to function.”_

_“I think my boss’ gonna be late. I have time for coffee.”_

_“It’s too hot this morning.”_

WHAT.

THE.

HELL.

_Oh no. Oh my god. I’m hearing things!_

_Wait. Maybe I’m just dreaming. Right. It’s gotta be a dream._ Taeyong breathes and pinched his arm hard. He winced in pain. Whoops! He totally felt the sting which means he’s actually awake and living in real life.

Taeyong bristles, brings his hands up to grip on his hair hard, eyes bulging and mouth agape. Currently inside the cubicle with the door locked, he sat himself on top of the closed toilet seat, totally isolated. Then, he recounts how he started this catastrophic day.

_I woke up, which is normal because if not I would be dead by now. Right. Got my favorite meal from the convenient store. Yep, right. Then I started hearing things. Which was absolutely crazy. Did I do something? I don’t remember doing drugs. I probably ate an expired lunch meal set yesterday? Right_ —Taeyong comically drags his hands from his hair to his face, resting it against his cheeks— _Is this a bad omen? Am I being punished?_

For a moment, he starts really thinking, recalling whatever had transpired that morning. _So, I only hear people’s thoughts… or whatever… when I touch them. What? So I’m a mind reader now?—wait a fudging minute—is it because I turned thirty today? And has yet to experience the blissful budding romance in bed? That I started hearing things?_ Taeyong slowly chuckles. _Right. As if that has something to do with this._

Taeyong backtracks, whips his head to the side, face contorting into an ugly expression. He suddenly remembers Johnny, his good old friend from college and his only friend in his lifetime. That bastard mentioned something similar to this months ago while getting his ass drunk on a weekend. Says about an urban legend where you’ll become a magician if you reach thirty years old and is still a virgin.

_Hold up. It kinda makes sense though._

And in that urban legend, you’ll only loose the magic if you lose the V. Right. So maybe Taeyong’s gonna hear thoughts for the rest of his life.

He really needs to adopt a cat or two.

+

It turns out, it’s not a burn out as what he suspected. Sure, work has been killing him ever since but he’s never had this kind of experience before. But it’s not enough to cause nervous breakdown.

Hearing people’s thoughts by touching them, huh, what a lame-ass plot for a B-rated romance novel. Can anyone be a little more creative than this? At least give him an arsenal valuable enough to catch some girls.

Or steal one of their Ace-sama’s unlimited talents. Maybe then, Taeyong would be a little popular with the female population.

Two weeks after the initial shock that had Taeyong reeling until he got home, things stayed normal. Of course, he made some precautionary measures to be able to live with it. What he doesn’t need in his life are thoughts of how Jungwoo teases a poor soul about his godly tongue techniques. Taeyong cringes while walking as goes down the memory lane. Good thing he’s half paying attention to where he’s going, he nearly walked in straight to a lamp post.

Jungwoo, the attention seeker that he is, has been hogging Taeyong’s attention for another errand and being touchy feely that he is, touched Taeyong shamelessly, thus hearing his inner thoughts loud and clear. It was traumatizing to say at least.

_Who in the right mind wears bunny butt plugs anyway????_

Okay, setting that memory aside, Taeyong wish to transfer his desk mostly because he’s afraid to know more of Jungwoo’s thoughts. It scares him so much.

Day in and day out, he practiced limiting physical contact with his colleagues. He started staying in the office late to avoid the crowded train. He started using mobile money when paying for his food and necessities. He combats his dead tired body by waking up earlier than normal to generally avoid people in the elevators.

“I really need to talk to Johnny.” Taeyong mumbles softly, both hands gripping his leather bag closer to his chest. Right, being his only friend aside, Johnny Seo is a romance god. He knows what to do, given that he is soooooo good at writing fantasy-romance novels. Surely, Johnny can give him his notes for reference and maybe put a stop to this curse he’s currently suffering.

“Good morning, Taeyong. You’re early today.”

Said male jumps on his feet. Taeyong peeks from under his overgrown fringe, he knows who this person is just by that smooth velvety voice alone but it doesn’t hurt to double check. Taeyong awkwardly raises a hand for a small wave, same awkward smile pulling at his lips. Jung Jaehyun’s smile with rows of pearly white teeth is display, is really blinding and it’s too much for Taeyong’s eyes to take. “G-Good morning.”

“You also missed the lift?” Jaehyun raises a brow, easy boyish smile still intact.

God, he was so busy thinking about his current predicament that he really missed the elevator. Taeyong slinks back to hit his forehead with his palm _. Wow, good job!_ _Embarrassing yourself early in the morning in front of Mister Perfect sure is a great way to start the day, Lee Taeyong._ he grimaced. “I-It seems so… he-he-he…”

Unperturbed, Jaehyun beams encouragingly. “I see,” then he gestures towards the stairs at the very end of the hallway. “Wanna work some muscles out? Let’s take the stairs.”

“What? Uh… the office is at the twelfth floor…?” Taeyong deadpans. Because they are currently in the lobby and with Taeyong’s poor stamina, he’ll probably start crawling once he reaches the third floor.

“Right. Well, just asking though. Anyway, here’s the lift.” And on cue, the blinding light from the elevator momentarily burns Taeyong’s retina as it adds to Jaehyun’s already disarming dimple like a perfect background for a prince. The latter gestures Taeyong to follow inside the metal cabin, holding his hand out to stop the elevator doors from closing.

Taeyong dumbly walks in, feeling a bit dizzy as he settles himself at the very back corner of the lift. The door closes and he slowly heaves a heavy sigh, a bit relieved. That was too intense for his poor heart. How can Jaehyun greet everyone a good morning and throw those killer smiles here and there? He’s got a lot of energy stored for a weekday morning. Taeyong has barely enough to drag himself home after work. 

_Hmm… A guy like him must’ve had a lot of experience, probably lost his virginity in his teens. I’m sure he’s enjoying his life of extreme popularity_. Taeyong smiles wryly. _When the heaven showered Earth with extreme handsomeness, unlimited talents and popularity, this guy must have been soaking outside._ He pouts at the thought. _And I’m probably sleeping the whole time._

The ride starts and he felt like it was terribly slow as they pass by each floor. People start filling inside which in turn made Taeyong back himself against the metal wall, trying to make his body smaller as he tunes out other people’s thought. _Oh, shit!_ he thought. This is why he’s starting to distance himself away from the crowd.

_“Ah, could I get any luckier? I didn’t think we’d run into each other this morning."_

_Huh?_ Taeyong whips his head fast only to stare at Jaehyun’s picture perfect side figure. Disregarding the fact that Taeyong is jealous of those smooth poreless skin, sharp nose and long curled eyelashes that kinda touches said smooth cheeks, Jaehyun is, unfortunately, pressed against his side.

_“I can’t stare too much or I’ll look suspicious.”_

Oh boy, he’s hearing Mister Perfect’s thoughts! Taeyong felt a bit exhilarated. Maybe he’ll know a secret or two from Jaehyun. The smaller internally snickers.

_“It’s sticking up to all sides as usual. Damn, my heart can’t really take the cute bedhead. I’m really blessed to see it up close.”_

_A bedhead? Jaehyun sure has a weird taste for a prince._ Taeyong snorts unattractively. Oh boy, oh boy! Jung Jaehyun has a crush in this building—inside the elevator? How much will he profit if he sells this valuable information to his female workmates? Taeyong subtly tries so tiptoe, large doe eyes scanning each office worker inside the cabin. _Who’s that lucky girl that our extremely popular prince Jaehyun likes?_

The lift pings as it stops on the seventh floor. People rushed their way out making Taeyong lose his footing. A small _oof_ left his lips and then he as caught by a strong arm. Another thud, Taeyong saw a hand planted just above his head, probably supporting the other’s weight. _Wha—_ He found himself staring into Jaehyun’s eyes. Suddenly, he felt his palms starting sweat.

And to add to his bad luck, another set of people filed inside the already cramped elevator, successfully locking them both in place.

He’s never this close to Jung Jaehyun in the entire three years he’s worked with him.

“Sorry, are you okay?” to which Taeyong dumbly answers with a small nod. This is bad. He’s not equipped with the proper skill to live on while staring into the prince’s sparkling eyes. Whoo, maybe Taeyong’s old age has caught up to his body, he’s starting to feel breathless. This scene is awfully like a shojou manga rip-off!

_“Shit, so close!”_ Jaehyun seems too calm and unaffected, a complete 180 from his current thoughts blaring against Taeyong’s skull. _“Seriously, did I just win the lottery? It almost feels wrong to be this lucky today.”_ Jaehyun peers down to check on Taeyong with an apologetic smile. That handsome face never showing a crack. He lifts a brow, “Sorry, it’s kinda cramped so we just need to bear for a while.”

_“Woooo, Jaehyun breathe in, don’t get so flustered. I should really calm down or else he’ll hear how fast my heart is beating right now. It’s embarrassing!”_

Eh? Did Taeyong heard it right? It’s a… he? Wait a minute—

_“Ahhh, crap. I wonder if Taeyong can hear how loud my heart is? I hope not.”_

Taeyong gapes.

_“But I can’t help it. He’s just too adorable I can’t pass up this rare moment!”_

No way. NO WAY?!

This must be a joke. An elaborate joke.

Taeyong is one second away from laughing. This is so ridiculous. There’s definitely no way—

_“Ahhhhhh… I wish I could spend my whole day this close to Taeyong.”_

W-what the fuck?

Jung Jaehyun, Neo Culture Tech’s pride and joy, the man in every office girls’ dream, _likes_ him? Of all people????

Taeyong nearly faints.

Or he did.


	2. of one's agony over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a new character is added.

Our favorite protagonist sighs in relief as he swept his eyes inside the office, possibly squinting at every corner of the room. _Good, all clear!_

He moved his lanky limbs swiftly towards his desk, praise the lord he avoided bumping into someone and something along the way considering his bad luck these days, and immediately boots his computer to check the pending works he has scheduled for the day. It’s a good thing his work area is located at the very corner of the office floor, secluded enough to avoid the secret stares he NOW knows is directed to his humble being. On the hindsight, as loud and annoying as Jungwoo is, Taeyong decided that he won’t trade this seat if it gets him hidden away from the world.

His officemates started piling in. The noise carried over small chats and made Taeyong squirm a bit. God, he felt like he’s hallucinating all over again because he’s hearing the very person he’s avoiding almost everywhere. God damn it!

Mussing his already messy hair, Taeyong slaps both hands to his face, squishing it as he silently encourages his pessimistic self that he’s doing good and that again, _I’m just so overworked that I started hearing things ever since I turned thirty which is okay, totally not out of this world at all—something I can fix with a slap to reality and a day of sleep, yeah, still okay though—something I can live with. What’s an additional spice to my boring life, right?_

Taeyong grabs a pen and starts jotting down pointers for today’s meeting. He needs to be at least productive. _A little out of the ordinary is still good, that’s what Jonny always say. Yep, I can live with this alternate universe where I can hear people’s thoughts though I would’ve preferred cool super powers like telekinesis or pyrokinesis or MIND CONTROL. Something like shooting laser beams out of my eyes sounds good too! It would be so cool to live a double life like Superman! And appear on TV! And get fangirls!_ —Taeyong snorts at his last thought, a man can dream, alright? But getting fangirls is totally absurd. With how others look at him with pity in their eyes because he’s the embodiment of the word loser, no way he’ll be popular with the female population. He stops writing, pouts at the paper as if it wronged him. _Well, a man can totally dream, okay? No harm at all._

He shrugs all the internal monologue and continued his work. Their section chief is not someone who tolerates and pardons mistake. He cannot mess up now.

Taeyong works for what he thinks is about an hour without any interruption. His officemates are buzzing like busy bees but thankfully never getting lost in their way to Taeyong’s area. Girls flock at that one particular part of office floor which is a normal occurrence. It’s where the prince resides, obviously. Jungwoo, bless his soul, decides to be productive at last, never bothering Taeyong and is minding his own business. Good thing the section chief assigned him to spearhead a new proposal—which doesn’t require Taeyong’s assistance at all, for once.

However, the peace in his work space didn’t last that long, because Kim Doyoung, another co-worker who’s slowly climbing in the list of people Taeyong should distance himself with, slams a pile of folder on top of his table. This fellow is very passionate and Taeyong doesn’t acquaint himself with passionate people.

“Don’t forget to go through these, Lee Taeyong. We’re cutting short through the deadline and I want it completely filed by the end of the day, got it?”

“… o-okay.” Taeyong answers, shoulder squared as if he’s a small animal backed against a predator.

“Good. Do what you must. And don’t forget to send me an email update before noon.” Doyoung grumbles, eyes turning to slit as he pins Taeyong with the infamous stare before pivoting on his heels toward his own desk. Taeyong watched those broad shoulders retreat and releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He eyed the pile of folders stacked beside his computer. One work done and another job comes in in a speed of light, honestly, can Taeyong take a break and do some pilgrimage for like a year—because if not, he’ll go bald anytime soon.

Another sigh and Taeyong defeatedly reached for the papers and began reading. At least he didn’t get a scolding from Doyoung which he had experienced a few months back. It was life changing to say at least. _If he wasn’t someone of higher position, I would’ve talked back. Or at least told him off or something._ Yeah right. As if Taeyong has the balls to actually talk back to anyone, much more his superiors. Oh, yeah, that guy is a manager.

_Right. I have to remember that I should also distance myself from Kim Doyoung. I’ve heard enough of how his smart mouth can actually kill a person and I’d rather not hear how he roast people in his mind. Rumor has it that he made several kids cry without remorse. Ugh. I’ll have nightmares for days if that thing happens to me._

True to that, Kim Doyoung is your typical antagonist in every story. Tall, mean looking character with a sharp mouth and ruthless choice of words. Very blunt and borderline rude. Likes to stare down on people as if they’re dirt stuck under his shoes. The only consolation to this person is that, unlike Mr. Prince Jung Jaehyun who’s all smile and dimples and flowers, Doyoung is **the** mysterious and brooding type.

_Oh, and totally handsome_ —Taeyong’s subconscious supplies.

Yup. And totally handsome.

If there’s someone in this office who can actually compete with Jaehyun in the looks department, Doyoung is the one… or the only one per se. He’s good with everything that doesn’t require human interaction outside of work and his only redeeming quality is his godly face aside from his intellect. Other than that, Taeyong thinks that he’s a trash. Doyoung’s personality is pure garbage—like an imp from the bowels of hell. People thinks he’s a prince straight out of shoujo manga until he quirks his eyebrow and opens his mouth.

Well, at least he’s pleasant to look at when he’s focused on his work.

Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn’t steal a glance at Kim Doyoung once or twice a day as if it was a necessity and wished he’s had that face instead. It would be easier to loathe him for all the trouble he gave Taeyong ever since he started working for NCT if he was born ugly—but unfortunately, he’s not. And even though Taeyong has it for boobs, he can appreciate beauty if he sees one.

“Psst!”

Flipping the page of the documents he’s currently reading, Taeyong hums in response.

“You heard of Doyoung’s mean streak this morning?” Jungwoo whispers subtly from his seat, a paper held to cover his mouth. When Taeyong shook his head, Jungwoo continues. “Someone confessed to him and he turned her down but not after insulting her grammar and sentence construction. Apparently, the lady wrote him a confession letter in English. Dude, someone heard him talk shit about the girl’s intelligence and how she should’ve used Grammarly first before attempting to send him a letter. Poor soul—but I would too, insult her life choices if given the chance, for harboring romantic feelings towards Mr. Kim. You know the guy has like ten sticks up his ass.”

“…I’m more surprised someone even has the guts to confess to him.”

Jungwoo nods fervently in response, “I know right! I knew there are people with odd taste for men but Kim Doyoung, really? They’re not that desperate, right? There are a lot of gentlemen in this building that’s nicer than that guy for sure. Thank god I was born gay.”

Taeyong giggled, still working on the documents. “We all have a type at one point. I won’t hold it against those ladies, though. Mr. Kim is good looking. I personally like his face.”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows are pinched as he ponders, eyes scrutinizing Taeyong for a moment. He taps the paper he’s holding against his nose as he thinks deeper. “Yeah, I get that. You can totally write a fanfic about his facial features alone. I would. I mean, how unfair is it to have those ebony hair and fair skin. Tall lean frame with broad shoulders? Piercing eyes? The slope of his nose is just perfect. Don’t get me started with those lips—and his hands, Taeyong, have you seen them? Veins are like popping out of his milky white skin! Even with the perpetual scowl, he’s still strikingly handsome.” His co-worker sounded patronizing but appreciative at the same time.

“That was… a thorough description.” He doesn’t need additional information about how long Kim Doyoung’s fingers are and how advantageous it is in many ways. That’s too much information for his simple mind to take. “I can’t say I have a thing for manly hands…? I’m not really into men but I can appreciate if someone is attractive.” Taeyong says.

A hand shot through his side out of nowhere, planting itself firmly on top of his desk with a soft thud, and Taeyong’s nose was assaulted with a musky scent with a hint of spice—an unfamiliar but welcoming smell. Taeyong jerks on his seat, eyes catching a neatly pressed navy pinstriped sleeve and a silver watch that definitely costs more than Taeyong’s annual salary.

“Who’s attractive?”

Taeyong cranes his head up, catching a glimpse of a beaming Jaehyun. Damn, that dimple smile is really lethal! He squeezed his eyes half close as if he was physically blinded. At the lack of response, Jaehyun grins encouragingly.

“We’re talking about Kim Doyoung over there. Gossips says he made Nana cry at the break room.” Jungwoo pipes from the background.

Jaehyun leans down with his outstretched arm supporting his stance. Taeyong subtly inched his chair away from the taller. “Oh… so it’s true. I spoke to Nana earlier and she seems down and that might be the reason. I bought her a latte to cheer her up.” Jaehyun says, lips still stretched to a pleasant smile. His eyes caught Taeyong’s and it felt like the smile was ten times more blinding now. It would perfectly explain why there are imaginary flowers growing around Jaehyun along with the cherry pink background befitting a true shoujo manga prince. Even his actions are prince-like it was borderline detestable.

Jungwoo squeals, clasping both hand over his chest, the paper he’s holding miserably creased in his hold. “You’re such a gentleman, Jaehyun. No wonder more than half of this building’s population pines over you.”

Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck coyly, “You don’t say that. I’m just a normal employee. There’s no pining, Jungwoo. And I only did the right thing. I want to cheer her up a bit. I don’t like seeing people sad.”

When Jaehyun’s eyes met Taeyong’s again, it made the latter shiver from head to toe. This is getting awkward real fast. Taeyong shifts uncomfortably under those twin orbs’ scrutiny. Good thing Jaehyun averted his gaze and chats a bit with Jungwoo, hand never leaving Taeyong’s table.

“Still, not everyone goes out of their way to cheer heartbroken ladies.”

“I’d do it to anyone whom I think needs it. We’re a team so… it would affect our work efficiency if we’re not feeling well.”

Jungwoo whistles, “Tell me, what do I need to do to be you, Oh, Prince Jaehyun?”

Taeyong tunes out Jaehyun’s soft laughter that sounds like melodious chimes against the wind and continued reading a particular article. Aside from being oddly poetic over Jaehyun giggling to whatever Jungwoo’s saying, it would do him no good talking to his co-workers when work is waiting. He has to send the email in an hour and finish the excel sheet for the report. And he’s working for the meeting later this afternoon. Time is gold.

A warm hand suddenly drops on his shoulder, thumb smoothening imaginary crease against the cloth of his suit. Taeyong jumps on his seat, heart hammering hard against his rib cage. “I brought drinks for everyone, you like banana milk, right?” Jaehyun placed said drink on his table. Taeyong nods dumbly at Jaehyun, not knowing what to say as he’s hardly recovered from the initial shock. They’re not that close and he’s actually distancing himself ever since the elevator thing. “There’s also a slice of cake in the break room, if you want? You can eat it if you’re hungry.” Jaehyun says, voice gentle. Then he left to greet another employee from another table to provide them drinks. Taeyong didn’t notice the plastic bag Jaehyun was holding until he saw him giving out cans of coffee to others.

Taeyong whips his head to check on Jungwoo, a bottle of tea held in his hands. He also checked the other desk only to see cans of either coffee and tea laid on top.

He wraps his hands over his head and gripped his disheveled hair, eyes bulging out, dying and screaming internally, because; _“My research is correct, my shy little angel likes banana milk more than coffee or tea. I’ll take note of that. To test my other theory, he like sweets but I don’t know which type. I’ll remedy that soon. I hope he’ll like the cake I specifically bought for him. I’ll make sure to write his preferences down later.”_ was something he definitely heard in his mind before Jaehyun’s graceful exit. Taeyong is utterly terrified as he glowers at the innocent small bottle as if it grew arms and legs. He definitely didn’t want to know WHERE Jaehyun writes down small things about him because that actually solidifies the fact that Jung Jaehyun is a MASSIVE CREEP hiding behind that ultra-gorgeous façade.

Taeyong just want to die somewhere…

+

“Ahhh, this is endless!” Taeyong whines over the copier. “I ended up taking the job. Why can I not just flat out say no to Jungwoo’s face? Why was I created a weak man?” The only response he received is the soft rumbling of the machine and the loud ticking of his worn out wrist watch. The office is too empty save for his voice that seems to echo inside the copy room. “… can’t be helped.” He murmured defeatedly as he waits.

After a while, Taeyong gently rolls his shoulder, hears the kinks pop here and there, and nods to himself. It took him a long time to finish photocopying the revised reports for tomorrow’s weekly meeting. Jungwoo, that ungrateful bastard, used his tricks again and dumped the paper works that THEY were supposed to work on TOGETHER to Taeyong because he has a social life to live and a boyfriend to **feed** which Jungwoo cannot cancel (if the way Jungwoo’s tongue obscenely swiped against his lips wasn’t suggestive at all then Taeyong is really emotionally stunted to not have the ability to read between the lines).

So that leaves poor Taeyong, who nods his head to anything and agrees to everything, working alone on another task. At least he’s getting paid for overtime. He’ll have additional budget to buy himself that particular skin in Valorant which would be the greatest reward he could give himself. Taeyong hugs the papers against his chest and sighs, he wishes he could go home soon and play his games. It’s been a rough day and his games are his only way of relaxation.

He can imagine himself seated on his comfy gaming chair, drinking banana milk while chomping candies he has stacked in a small canister near his gaming set, watching random funny gameplay videos on Youtube or playing his favorite online game, mercilessly killing opponents as he trashtalks them like a game veteran he is (something he would definitely not do in real life because he’s… Taeyong). The opportunity to fill his free time is endless. Oh how he couldn’t wait to log in and watch another video commentary about a gameplay on a channel he’s subscribed to.

Briskly striding out from the copy room, our favorite protagonist walks straight to his where his desk is in a hurry. His eyes shot up to check the clock hanging against the wall inside their office. It says half past six in the evening. He still has at least three hours to catch the last train home. He can make this work.

_At least I’m almost done. I just need to encode this on the excel sheet and go home... Maybe I could ask Jaehyun for help?_

WAIT. Hold the frick up. Jaehyun?

Taeyong stops on his track and nearly screamed at the familiar figure. Jaehyun?????

_What’s he doing here?_

Said male is standing beside Taeyong’s desk in his neatly pressed pinstripe suit and silver watch, leather handbag clutched in his right hand. The epitome of the word perfect. How is he well-put even after a whole stressful day? How is that fair? Taeyong wails.

At the sight of Taeyong, Jaehyun beams brightly enough to put the sun to shame. “You’re still here.” He stated as if it wasn’t obvious.

“J-Jaehyun…” Taeyong cursed those distracting dents over Jaehyun’s cheeks. He walks slowly like a small puppy approaching the lion’s den. He was mindful of the distance, cutting all chances of physical contact. Taeyong steels his resolve and glances up to meet Jaehyun’s eyes behind his overgrown fringe. “What are you doing here?”

Jaehyun casually rested his frame against the desk beside Taeyong’s like a model posing for the camera—it was too perfect. He pulled his leather bag to his lap and procures a familiar bottle of banana milk. “Here you go. I was on my way when I noticed your computer was still booted and your things are still here as well so I thought you’re working overtime. Since I bought a lot earlier, I thought I’ll give you some left over.” He offers the drink to Taeyong.

“Y-Yeah, Jungwoo has some important matter to attend to. Thanks… for this… I guess…” Taeyong skeptically receives the bottle, fingers accidentally touching the others.

_“Actually, I specifically bought this for Taeyong.”_ says Jaehyun’s thoughts. It rang several alarms in Taeyong’s head. He quickly swiped the bottle away.

_DON’T PANIC! This must be another hallucination, a product of my wild imagination and too much exhaustion. Get a hold of yourself, Lee Taeyong! No need to panic. Yeah. I’ll end the conversation normally and get back to work. That’s it._ Taeyong convinced himself.

“I didn’t know you’re still in the office at this hour. I thought I was the only one here.” he says in a small voice. As if shrugging the uneasiness, he’s feeling, Taeyong promptly moves to flop himself onto his seat in records time. He arranged the papers in a neat pile before looking at Jaehyun. “T-thank you again for this. Well then, see you.”

Taeyong mentally pats himself. He smirks. That was neat.

He starts typing, dismissing the feeling of being stared at from behind his back. Taeyong ignores the fact that the hair at the back of his nape stands to no end and the bumps on his skin is an obvious telltale of how he’s seconds from hyperventilating. Oh god, his palms are starting water. Taeyong silently prayed to whoever powerful being is from up above to do something and magically dismiss this Jung Jaehyun character so Taeyong could work with efficiency and finish all of this on time.

But no. There’s no one merciful enough from up above to heed his prayers because Jung Jaehyun fucking relents. Swiftly shooting his arm to Taeyong’s side, disregarding the very principle of personal space, Jaehyun hovers beside him like a watch tower. Curse the height difference. Taeyong bit his lower lip and shut his eyes for a brief second, shaking visibly at the sudden closeness.

“Is this the newly acquired proposal for Huang-Zhong Pharmaceuticals?” Jaehyun asks, eyes staring at the sheet displayed over the computer screen.

Taeyong shifted to slightly put distance between them. “U-Uh… yes. It was h-handed earlier b-by Mr. Kim. I have to finish this today.” Taeyong’s hand fidgets as he was getting nervous by the second.

Jaehyun remains uncharacteristically silent for a bit, eyes critical, before looking over Taeyong. His demeanor transforms to his natural happy self, lips pulling up and eyes crinkling. “For this, you will need to go over more than just the data for the past two years.” he says as a matter-of-factly.

“E-Eh? Really—”

“Don’t worry. I actually pitched the tender and closed the lead and I’m familiar with the Zhong’s. I’ll help you.” Jaehyun volunteers good-naturedly and before Taeyong could dismiss him and reject his help, “Let me get the documents for you.” Jaehyun’s long legs were already briskly treading out of the office, leaving a gaping Taeyong.

Aaa… so much for cutting the conversation short.

+

_We’re all alone, after all._ Taeyong steals a glance over Jaehyun who’s reading over papers in a speed Taeyong could never dream to do. They’ve been at it for an hour now and with Jaehyun’s support, the work load was cut incredibly faster. _A capable man says and does thing differently, indeed._

As if sensing Taeyong’s inquisitive eyes on him, Jaehyun blinks at Taeyong over the stack of paper he’s going through. “What’s the matter?”

“O-Oh, nothing.” Taeyong felt his blood take over his face. _Why is it suddenly hot in here?_ Shrugging the uneasiness, he shifted on his position. Not every day you get the overly popular Jung Jaehyun to help you after working hours. If Taeyong can remember, this is the first time they interacted without other co-workers filling the gap between them. Well, he’s never been the social type and would only attend team dinner or celebration if necessary so there wasn’t really any opportunity for them to talk aside from when they’re discussing work. Taeyong folds his arm on his desk and rests his chin against his palm, eyes suddenly curious and calculating. “I was just thinking, you are kind of amazing, Jaehyun.”

“What’s that.” Jaehyun snorts in disbelief, eyes glimmering playfully. “That came out of nowhere.”

“I mean, you’re good in your work, and everyone trusts you.”

“You’re suddenly praising me.” Jaehyun smirks. “I’ve never heard you praise other people, Taeyong. I’m honored.”

Taeyong shot up from his seat and flails his thin arms around clumsily before realizing how he’s embarrassing himself again even more. “H-Hey! I was just saying…” Taeyong squirms under Jaehyun’s stare. “Not everyone is like you, you know.”

Jaehyun coughs and scratched his nape shyly. Taeyong missed the visible pink tinge decorating both the taller’s ears. “Come on, let’s focus on work.” It’s a good thing Jaehyun suggested that. Taeyong momentarily forgets how dedicated Jaehyun is and was pulled back to reality, facing his computer and the looming deadline. He agrees to Jaehyun, cracks his fingers and went back to typing. Jaehyun on the other hand relocates his chair beside Taeyong, handing over a paper with the compiled handwritten data. Even his handwriting is perfect.

“You should add this one,” the taller points a particular reference. “This will make the tally meet the recorded value. Check cells A-35…”

They continued to talk about the sheets they were working as Jaehyun supplies information which Taeyong includes on the data. The spreadsheet starts getting filled with numbers as the duo accomplishes the report.

“Sorry, where were we again?” Taeyong got lost somewhere along the tax calculation. “Can you show it to me one more time?”

“Of course,” Jaehyun points at one particular row with his finger. “Hmm… I think it’s here.”

Taeyong followed the row with his eyes.

“Oh crap!”

_Hmm?_ Taeyong quickly stops. _Was that Jaehyun? What is he saying?_ He started hearing Jaehyun’s thoughts again. They are not touching, are they? He subtly checked any physical contact and caught their shoes from under the table. There’s no mistake that Taeyong’s worn out loafers were touching Jaehyun’s shiny Italian leather shoes. Taeyong visibly gulps but made no effort to move. He’s a liiiiiiiittle bit curious right now. He stills himself.

Jaehyun shifts slowly towards Taeyong and stops until their shoulders were just few inches away from touching. _“I had always thought so, but Taeyong smells so good.”_ His thought sounded as if his hypothesis has been proven correct.

Taeyong felt his stomach drop.

_“Shampoo? Fabric conditioner?”_ Jaehyun wonders as he scoots closer, obviously taking a whiff in the air. Taeyong swore he saw a contemplating look in Jaehyun’s features. _“I wonder what’s he’s using... It smells like lavender. Is it potpourri? Cologne? Alright, I’ll check out the drugstores later.”_

As if thunder hit his very being, Taeyong bends back to his computer so fast he might’ve fractured his spine but he just doesn’t care anymore. He can hear his pulse echoing in his ears, the fast staccato almost sends him to catatonic state. If someone could send him help, he’ll give them cookies for the rest of his life.

“Umm… I-I’ll go input that in here.” Pretending that he wasn’t a bit shaken from what he heard, Taeyong started skimming over the excel sheet just to make sure he’s doing something, anything, because he’s nervous as fudge. He’s just a one-track minded guy who’s totally not educated with societal norms.

Jaehyun blinks at him and smiles innocently, “Sure, here… copy this one as well.”

Taeyong gave him an incredulous look. How can Jaehyun act so pure like that when he’s thinking about something borderline perverted? He’s suddenly not trusting himself around the other but what can he do?

For the sake of the project, Taeyong focused his attention more to his computer screen. He mentally cursed himself for getting absorbed with the whole situation thus forgetting the line he was supposed to type on the sheet. Defeated, he leaned back to check the paper again which made him scoot closer to Jaehyun. He prepared his resolve to whatever Jaehyun might be thinking in that particular moment but clearly, Taeyong underestimated him because he surely crumbled the next second.

_“Also, the mole under his lower lip is sooooo sexy.”_ Jaehyun edges closer before tipping to his side swiftly to hide his face. He breathes in, closing his eyes with a flutter of his lashes. Jaehyun clenched his fist as he immortalized the up-close image of Taeyong’s lower lip. He will need to file the little discovery somewhere in his memory for later and think about it when he is within the confines of the most appropriate environment _._ _“Ohhh, crap. Am I the only one who noticed it?” Jaehyun shudders. “Crap! Crap! This is bad! The mole just under those plump lips… that tiny sexy dot strategically placed just under the jut of Taeyong’s–!!!!”_

“WAIT!” Taeyong surges from his chair, sending it backwards. He was quick on his feet. His heart is pounding so hard.

Jaehyun stops his train of thoughts and eyes Taeyong with worry.

“Toilet. I-I need to go to the toilet.” the smaller excused himself before dashing out of the office in a second, leaving a concerned Jaehyun.

Once he securely locks the restroom, Taeyong scurries to the sink to check his reflection against the mirror. Where is that? Taeyong squints his eyes towards his mouth, biting the lower lip to scan if there really is a beauty mark strategically placed against his skin.

And then he sees the faint brownish dot. Taeyong’s jaw drops.

“A mole? I didn’t know that…”

And he dies a little when realization came to him like he was hit in the head with a brick. He’s not hallucinating at all. “I wasn’t hearing things…” was his smart deduction.

+

_In other words, his thoughts… are real. His feelings…_ Taeyong nods to himself. He turned on his back to face the metal wall. Silence enveloped them; a bit suffocating but Taeyong can endure. They are currently inside the elevator, finally going home after finishing the project. _Sorry, Jaehyun. This is too much for me to handle._

The elevator pings, and the metal door slides open. They both stepped out of the enclosure and walked towards the exit. Jaehyun politely bowed towards the guard by door and thanked him for his hard work. Taeyong awkwardly did the same. How is this guy even real?

The cold wind hits his skin like tiny pinpricks and he suddenly missed the warmth of the office. It was quite chilly outside. They’re still in the middle of August, could still be considered a summer season. The news didn’t give any forecast about the temperature dropping to this level. Taeyong shivers and hugs himself. Behind him was Jaehyun walking leisurely as if he wasn’t at all affected by the cold.

Taeyong kicks an invisible stone. He pulls his bag closer.

_I wanna run away._

_I just want to go home and cuddle my pillow._

“Taeyong?” Jaehyun calls out as he eyes the small quivering frame walking ahead slowly. He’s met with no response.

_In the first place, why does he like me? Has this guy gone nuts from overworking_ —Taeyong sneezed unattractively. He sniffed the clog in his nose and silently swore under his breath. Another bout of sneeze hit him. Taeyong wobbled on his feet.

Jaehyun was there in a second, “Are you okay?” worry etched in his stupidly gorgeous face. Taeyong kind of want to punch him for being overall perfect.

“Ah, yeah.” Taeyong sniffs. “It’s really getting cold.” He rubbed his hand against the fabric of his worn-out sleeves, attempting to create some needed heat.

Jaehyun shakes his head and pulled something from his leather bag. It was a black wool scarf that looks comfy. Taeyong almost went crossed-eyed when he stared at Jaehyun and his outstretched hand, holding out the scarf. “I’ll lend you this.”

Taeyong shook his head. He gnawed his lips. “N-No, I can’t possibly borrow that. Use it yourself, Jaehyun. I’m good.” He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. “Everyone will be in trouble if you fall sick. He-he-he… Someone like me can—”

Jaehyun puffs out his breath and invades Taeyong’s personal space like he’s done it multiple times. “Just use it.” he said with a tone of finality. He carelessly dropped his leather bag on the floor and unwraps the folded fluffy material. Taeyong halts, doe eyes blinking slowly as he stares up on Jaehyun. Whatever retort he has in mind to politely refuse the offer suddenly went out of the window as Jung Jaehyun carefully drapes the soft wool around Taeyong’s neck with intense focus. The fabric is as soft as it looks and it smells like Jaehyun’s perfume, musky with a hint of spice. He can feel the warmth prickling his chilled skin, soothing it like the comfort of his own blanket back home. Jaehyun was so busy arranging the scarf that he failed to notice the soft blush spread across Taeyong’s cheeks.

_“Taeyong thinks too lowly of himself.”_ There is something swirling in Jaehyun’s usually bright eyes. It is something new to Taeyong. Was it sadness? Or worry? Taeyong can’t comprehend as he is swallowed by Jaehyun’s emotions.

_“He’s always reading the atmosphere, always taking a step back… He lets others use the elevator in the mornings. He doesn’t get offended even when his co-workers push work to him. He lets people take advantage of his kindness. He’s actually an extremely kind and nice guy. Besides, he is careful and meticulous with his work. He always put other people above himself—All those things about him… All those little things about him… I—”_

Jaehyun steps back, both hands dropping to his side. He pursed his lips as he assesses Taeyong and then he pulls a smile, although warm and endearing, it didn’t reach his eyes. “There you go. All done.”

His actions melted the cold in Taeyong’s skin more than the soft material he bundled around Taeyong but his thoughts—it brought a different warmth in Taeyong’s heart.

_I’m sorry for saying that you’ve gone nuts, Jaehyun._

“It looks good on you.” Jaehyun chuckles softly. Illuminated by the light coming from the lampposts, Taeyong briefly wonders what he should do about these feelings? He’s not knowledgeable in this kind of situation. What does he need to do? Jaehyun’s feelings for him, it was passionate and consuming. Taeyong has never had anyone think about him as strongly as this person. With that, Taeyong is confused.

His throat burns. _I… didn’t think anyone would be watching me like this. I’ve always been the insignificant side character. I… I’m not special. All I can do is say yes to people… I’m not good with anything. But Jaehyun… hearing his thoughts… made me feel like I can be… if only a little, be the protagonist of my own story._

Jaehyun taps his shoulder gently.

_Crap! I feel like crying._

“W-Well. Uhm… let’s go home.” Taeyong started walking. He feels like he’s about to explode with how heavy his chest feels. He’s not the sentimental type but right now, just the knowledge of being important to someone leaves a bitter sweet taste in his mouth.

“Taeyong?” Jaehyun calls out as he tries to catch up to Taeyong’s stride.

“Yes?”

“Do you still have a train back?” he inquired.

Taeyong promptly picks his phone from his pocket and checks the time. It’s past eleven. Damn… “Ahh… no. I missed the last train.”

“I knew it.” Jaehyun nods. He looks away as if contemplating on something. There’s something else though. Is that a triumphant look on Jaehyun’s face?

“U-Uhh… it’s fine though. I’ll sleep at PC-bang or something.” Taeyong bit the insides of his cheeks. He caught Jaehyun’s eyes for a second before bowing his head. “T-Thank you for your help today. See you.”

When he’s met with silence, Taeyong took it as a cue to leave. Not even a full five steps, a hand reaches out to wrap itself around his wrist, effectively stopping him from his tracks. Taeyong turns back and tilts his head to the side, giving Jaehyun a questioning look.

Jaehyun steps forward, handsome features full of determination. His full height towers over Taeyong. “Why don’t you stay over?”

And the current serene moment they have shatters like tiny pieces of glass.

“What?” was all Taeyong could say.

Jaehyun chuckles at the response. Clearing his throat, he says, “Stay over at my place. It’s near, just a ten-minute walk from here. Also, if you feel cold, we could take a cab. It’s within the base fare.”

Taeyong laughs incredulously. Did Jaehyun just plotted something like this? Was he baiting Taeyong like a hunter to his prey from the beginning? As if Taeyong would fall for Jaehyun’s crappy joke. There’s always a limit to how helpful a person can be. Jaehyun’s only extending the invitation to stay out of politeness. Taeyong would’ve shrugged the offer off if not for Jaehyun’s determined eyes settling on him. He knew he’s got no choice. “Umm… he-he-he…” he couldn’t even form any comprehensible word.

“It’s tough if you don’t get enough sleep, right?” Jaehyun starts as if he’s pitching his sales proposal. Taeyong crumbles a little.

“Y-Yeah, you’re right. But umm… I don’t want to bother you—”

“You’re not a bother.” Jaehyun cuts him off immediately, leaving no room to protest.

“What?”

“Alright?” Jaehyun tightens his hold against Taeyong’s wrist. “I’d feel safe if you did.” Taeyong swears that’s a fucking crooked smile right there. He blinks in quick succession to check if he’s imagining things. Maybe he’s imagining things. Taeyong gives out a fake laugh. Can he just run away or something? Because Jaehyun really looks like he’s enjoying Taeyong’s misfortune, as if things were going along with his plans.

“Y-yeah I guess… but—”

Jaehyun enthusiastically pulled him to his apartment’s direction. “Let’s do that!”

Taeyong was struck with Jaehyun’s voice echoing in his head. And then a fucking series of vision plays right before his eyes. He nearly topples in shock.

_Taeyong slowly blows on the mug of hot chocolate, lithe fingers gently cradling the cup. His eyes are downcast, showcasing those curled long lashes. The sun filters in from the crack of Jaehyun’s curtain, giving Taeyong a soft ethereal glow. Then Taeyong suddenly lifts his eyes, those big black orbs glinting in mischief as he smiles against the ceramic. This is how Jaehyun wants to start his morning with Taeyong._

_Taeyong frowns at him, soft pink lips pulled to an adorable pout that nearly brought him to his knees. It made him weak. Taeyong looks beautiful under the lighting in his room, dressed in his lounge clothes two size bigger than his smaller frame. He didn’t know but he thinks Taeyong is teasing him a bit by purposely letting the neckline slide graciously from his narrow shoulder. He could see those delectable collarbones in display. This is how Taeyong makes Jaehyun a sinful man._

_Taeyong’s sleeping face is a gift from heaven. Natural brown hair blown against the fabric of his pillow like a halo. His soft snores are music to his ears, lulling him to a dreamless sleep.—_

“Come, let’s go.”

Taeyong was pulled back to reality. What in the world did he just see? It was a visualized thought running inside Jaehyun’s head like a prelude to whatever Jaehyun wish to happen. Taeyong was so damn sure he stopped breathing for a full moment. He can hear people’s thoughts but a fucking vision? Of Jaehyun imagining Taeyong in a very domestic way?

Dear lord let him survive the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of this?  
> we'll have the night over at jh next!!!!  
> :DDDDDDDD  
> thanks btw for reading and leaving comments  
> 200+ hits really?? u guys r amazingggg


End file.
